Act Five/Romulan Operative revealed
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer speeds towards the Starbase. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. SMITH: No response Captain! Taylor turns back to the viewer a bit worried. CAPT. TAYLOR: Damn it. CUT TO: INT-ARCHER COM ARRAY ROOM Commander Martin gets up and goes to the com panel on the wall. CMDR. MARTIN: (To com) Security Alert! Klaxon blares. T'Lar is heading to the transporter room, as she's heading to the transporter room she encounters a group of security guards and turns to leave but another group shows up. ENS. PETERSON: Commander T'Lar you're under arrest. The team takes her to the brig. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) ENS. CARLSON: Now approaching Starbase twenty-three now Captain! Viewer shows the Starbase. CAPT. TAYLOR: Anything? Lieutenant Mason looks at his console and reports. LT. MASON: Nothing on the long-range scanners. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): (To Smith) Hail the escort groups tell them to return. LT. SMITH: Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Archer and the rest are around the Starbase. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is looking out the window, when the doors chimed. CAPT. TAYLOR: Come. The doors open and Lieutenant Mason escorts Lieutenant Commander T'Lar into the ready room. CAPT. TAYLOR: Thank you Lieutenant wait outside. Lieutenant Mason leaves the ready room. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): T'Lar. T'Lar is standing at attention with her arms behind her back. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Captain. Taylor sits in her chair and leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): You've betrayed this crew and your oath to the Federation, you gave the Empire our access codes you may of doomed this ship and her crew do you have anything to say to me? LTCMDR. T'LAR: My former crew Captain the Romulans have them, and if I don't do what they say they'll kill them I..... T'Lar groans and screams as she's on the floor and passes out, as Taylor checks her pulse and activates the com panel on her desk. CAPT. TAYLOR: Sickbay medical emergency! CUT TO: INT-SICKBAY Doctor Carlson and his medical staff work hard to save T'Lar, and she stops convulsing as Carlson scans her. CAPT. TAYLOR (Worried): Doctor how is she? DR. CARLSON (Sighs): She's alive it seems the Romulans put something at the base of her skull, (beat) it seems to tap into her vital functions. Screen shows T'Lar's brain scans and the small chip. LTCMDR. T'LAR: I-It's a torture chip it lowers my control of my emotions, but if I resist it attacks my vital organs. Taylor turns to Doctor Carlson. CAPT. TAYLOR: Can you remove it? Carlson folds his arms. DR. CARLSON: Not without killing her. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): T'Lar you may have to be their spy. T'Lar thinks. LTCMDR. T'LAR: (Nods) Aye does the crew know? Taylor shakes her head. CAPT. TAYLOR: No. Doctor Carlson chimes in. DR. CARLSON (Worried): Captain you can't put my wife in that kind of position Captain, (beat) if the Romulans find out they could kill her! CAPT. TAYLOR: Steve its the only way we can try to beat them. DR. CARLSON: FIND ANOTHER WAY TO WIN! He storms off. CUT TO: INT-JAMESTOWN AIR LOCK Kyle heads to the Jamestown as John shows up. JOHN: Kyle? Kyle turns to face him. KYLE (Sighs): It's Starfleet what do you want? John walks up to him. JOHN: Kyle look man I just wanna say that I'm sorry for not backing you up at Starfleet Command but the entire Olympia crew was under strict orders to keep quiet.' Kyle shifts. KYLE (Sighs): It's just I had a great career, and it was ripped away from me I need to figure this out man. He enters the Jamestown as the air lock goes from green to red. JOHN (Smiles): Your career will be waiting for you buddy. EXT-SPACE The Jamestown leaves Starbase twenty-three and leaps into warp. (End of Act Five, fade out, End credits)